The present invention relates generally to fire control groups (i.e., trigger groups). More particularly, this invention pertains to fire control or trigger groups having user selectable characteristics.
Depending on the usage scenario, it is desirable for a firearm to have either a trigger for duty shooting (i.e., a standard trigger profile) or a trigger for rapid fire (e.g., a precision trigger). A duty trigger is characterized by a predictable trigger pull with considerable trigger pull weight and travel, thereby preventing accidental discharge. However, these features impede rapid firing and high precision bench firing. A rapid fire or precision trigger should have minimal pull weight and travel so as to be quick and effortless to operate, but such features add a degree of unpredictability to the trigger that reduces safety in normal shooting and handling scenarios. Given the difference in desirable characteristics between duty and rapid rife or precision triggers, rifles and handguns have heretofore been equipped with either one type of trigger or the other.